


House Sitting

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Haruka doesn't give a fuck, House Sitting, Humorous Ending, M/M, Partying, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Some Humor, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Rin leaves his house with Makoto and Haruka during his trip to a swimming competition; what could possibly go wrong while he is gone? Anything... MakoHaru, Rated T.





	

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing,"

"On Rin's bed with his magazines and chips all over the covers?"

"Rin's not gonna find out if we clean up later,"

Makoto sighed and started searching Rin's bedroom for anything to busy himself, like folding clean clothes or fix up the room and making it more organized. He knew Rin wasn't the best at cleaning himself and who knows what it would be like without his sister around, but the siblings were still untidy. However, Haruka wasn't making things any easier with his laziness taking control over him.

"Rin's not gonna like it if we don't take care of the house!" Makoto said, bending down to the bed and started digging inside with his hand, fearful of what he might find hidden. "Do you have the key for the swimming pool outside? I wanna see if the pool needs cleaning or anything, he left all that water in there and-"

"We can hire a maid to clean it up, you know. We should take every advantage we can while he's off for the swimming competition."

"We were paid to watch his house, not lounge around like this!" Makoto protested. Makoto felt something hard and rubbery and he decided to pull it out.

"Yeah, but he didn't say we couldn't eat his food or sleep in his bed or have sex in every corner of the house because why not." Haruka said, smirking to himself a little. When Makoto didn't say anything, he looked over from the bed and saw what shocked Makoto speechless.

Makoto was holding a pink dildo in his hand, his jaw dropped in horror while Haruka giggled mischievously at Makoto's innocent demeanor.

"Was that a dildo?" Haruka asked him and saw him nodded a little. "Want me to clean it up and use it on this bed? It'll be fun-"

"No!" Makoto stood up abruptly and stumbled his way out of the room. "I'm just...going to f-find a special place to put this away." When Makoto stepped out of the room, Haruka snickered and shouted after him.

"So it's not gonna be inside one of us tonight?"

XxXxXxX

Makoto was walking up the staircase with a bag of groceries when he suddenly heard something in the afternoon day pounding through the air. At first, he thought there was a street partying going on because of the upbeat music he was hearing, but as he carried his heavy bags in front of his chest and peered over them, he saw Rin's house windows flashing various colors like red, blue, green, and he practically felt his body vibrating from the music despite his distance.

He knew two things were possible as he marched his way quickly on the steps leading to the house. Haruka was responcible for the party going on, or Haruka, Rei and Nagisa were the culprits for this partying going on while he was away. After putting the bags down near the front door, he opened the door-realizing it was half-opened when he reached there-and the first thing he saw was a person running across the living room, naked with the exception with a lamp shield on his head.

"What is going on here?"

"I invited some friends over for a party, and they invited their friends and so on." They suddenly heard a loud crash in the kitchen and someone yelled, 'shit, sorry!' to the host who simply shrugged the unseen accident and drank from his red cup with earnest.

"Rin's going to kill us, Haru! He's coming back tomorrow!"

Right after Makoto's proclaiming shout, the music abruptly stopped, the flashing lights reverted out and turned the room into its normal color and everybody who had been shouting, hooting or enjoyed themselves froze at the thought of Rin. Everyone knew Rin had a hot temper, but they never thought they could get into trouble for getting into his house and partying the day and night away.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" A voice from the back of the large crowd.

Besides the murmuring of 'yeah' and such from the public, all silence and eyes turned between Makoto and Haruka, waiting for the all-out battle that could come through this or the command from one of them to leave the house.

"Haruka, I know you want to take advantage of this...but Rin trusted us, and we should keep that promise instead of going all out like this!" Makoto's strong arms spread around the room, exhibiting the living room's over packed atmosphere.

All eyes turned to Haruka, the leader of the party, the King of I-Don't-Give-Any-Fucks, and basically the guy who might or might not get them locked up in jail, or in this case Rin's basement if he randomly comes home. Haruka looked down on the floor, contemplating over the decision and began digging through his pockets for something. Then, he pulled out a key...

"Haru, no..."

He turned his back on his boyfriend and pushed his way through the crowds.

"Stop!" Makoto shouted for him, but it was too late.

"THEN WE'RE GONNA HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES!"

Before Makoto knew it, a roar of cheers echoed in the house and the crowd swarmed out into the yard and the last thing Makoto heard were splashes into the pool and people chanting Haruka's name.

We're so screwed... Makoto thought fearfully, and then he saw Haruka coming over and touched him on the shoulder.

"Hey...I know I proberly pissed you off right now but..." Haruka saw Makoto pulling his shirt off, admiring the tone of his muscular body only to pull away from his daze and asked, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Screw it," Makoto said. "Screw Rin, screw this house, screw everything! We live only once, right?" Haruka nodded hesitantly. "Then you're right, we should take advantage of all of it! So fuck everything, I'm gonna jump into that pool, come out, take you upstairs and we're gonna screw every...room...here!"

Haruka watched in shock as his boyfriend ran off to the pool, wondering what he had unleased that made Makoto suddenly act like this. But then again, it might not be so bad getting to soil all over Rin's house... Not wanting the mood ruined, Haruka raced outside and jumped into the pool with great enthusiasm.

XxXxXxX

The next day, Makoto and Haruka laid on the bed, naked and sore all over, and remembered the night they partied until they took to their pleasure all over the house. Makoto saw his boyfriend's head, all tossed up and messy from the dancing from the dance floor to the beds in the house, and kissed his blue-colored hair gently. Haruka lightly stirred, took his hand over to Makoto's cheek and pulled him in so he could kiss him properly.

"Good morning,"

"Morning..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rin's voice bellowed from downstairs.

Haruka and Makoto pulled away and said, "Oh shit." And before they knew it, Rin's footsteps were stomping on the stairs...


End file.
